Eyeless
by DustyPotatoes
Summary: The Dark Lord is not dead. The killing curse that destroyed his body, did not destroy his soul and has latched onto another body, but no one knows what he looks like. The threat is not gone and the war still continues. Draminone and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The tree's hard bark dug into Theodore Nott's back as he leant against the tree thinking of something that might start a conversation with his work colleague; Gregory Goyle.

"It's so cold I think my arse has gone numb..." Theo muttered darky.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that?" Goyle snapped. He had been irritable all evening, probably because it was one o'clock in the morning at the time and their patrol still had four hours remaining.

"I was more talking to myself, than you." He snapped back, beginning to get equally as irritable.

"Well, if you're going to talk to yourself, do it in your head because I don't want to hear your whiny voice." Goyle said. This was not the sort of conversation that Theo was hoping for, at this rate this conversation would become a full blown argument. Theo was about to retort when he was cut off by the loud _CRACK!_- the tell tale sign that someone had apparated close by.

"Did you hear that?" Theo asked, forgetting about the argument that they had previously been having.

"Hear what?" Goyle said, still as annoyed as he was before,"I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like someone apparated close by." Theo said. He was quite nervous, he had never been good at dueling and whatever that was, could be a threat.

"You're imagining things, Theo. It's late, and you're tired." Goyle said, patronizingly.

"I'm sure I heard so-" But Theo was cut off by another loud _CRACK!_ Apprehension slowly crept onto his face, "Did you hear _that_?"

"It was probably just another patrol, nothing to worry about." Goyle replied, he was trying to remain calm, but it was just a mask, and underneath, he was just as nervous as Theo.

"Are you sure?" Theo asked, still nervous. _CRACK! _"That was definitely closer than before."

"They're probably just changing shifts down in the forest somewhere." Goyle replied. He was getting more, and more nervous by the second. _CRACK!_ It was closer again. _CRACK! _ Even closer. There was another, and then another.

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared in the center of the clearing that Theo and Goyle were occupying. The hooded figure was shrouded in a black travelling cloak, but it was definitely a woman, from the curve in her torso, the wavy brown hair that hung limply around her shoulders. This alone was enough to break through Goyle's cool, and calm demeanor.

"Wh- who are y-you?" Theo managed to stammer out.

"State your name, and purpose." Goyle finished for him in a more confident tone.

"My name is of no great importance, so I shan't tell you" Said the woman.

"Who are you?" Nott asked. "You sound familiar."

"I doubt you know who I am." She replied.

"Can you please state your name and purpose?" Goyle asked again, he had a stubborn edge to his voice.

"There is no point in telling you my name, you won't remember me anyway." The woman replied, being as equally as stubborn. "Well, at least, I hope you don't remember me." The confident air that this woman had been exuding had disappeared.

"Well if we won't remember, why don't you tell me? Just so I know who's attacking me." Goyle said. _Maybe, _he thought, _if whatever memory spell she uses on me doesn't work, the Dark Lord will find her name out... If he doesn't kill me first... _he added as an after thought.

"But that all seems very evil villain-ish to me." The woman said.

"Evil villain-ish?" Theo asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know," The woman said incredulously, "in old movies where the bad guy catches the good guy, and while the good guy is about to die, the bad guy tells the good guy his plan, then the good guy is saved or escapes, and the bad guy's plan gets foiled."

"What is a moovlie?" Goyle asked slowly.

"Oh, never mind." The woman said she looked at her watch, "Right!" She said in a more buisness-like tone. "Time to get this show on the road!"

"What show?" Theo asked. He had been looking steadily more confused by the minute. Before he knew it the woman had sent a stunning spell at Goyle, and hit him right between the eyes.

Goyle fell to the ground like a heavy stone dropped into a lake. Theo whipped out his wand and pointed it into the direction of the woman, but she had disappeared.

He heard her laugh from behind him and he spun around. "EXPELIARMUS!" He yelled. Her wand flew two meters up in the air and landed in a clump of bushes to her left. She looked up, and he finally caught a glimpse of her face. Well, her eyes at least. They were the colour of amber.

She disappeared in front of his eyes. _She can apparate, _he thought, _without a wand. _She appeared next to the clump of bushes, grabbed her wand, and disapparated again. He stepped back into the center of the clearing, her laughter resonating around him.

Suddenly, Theo heard a twig snap behind him and a muttered curse. "Aha!" Theo yelled. "I found you!" He spun around, but the triumphant smile fell off his face as soon as he saw the red light of a stunning spell, flying towards his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Heyy people, thanks for following my FanFic, it is my first one so I was pretty surprised when people started following the story, this Chapter is a bit of a filler, as is the next, sorry about that. **

**Anyways! Enough with my ramblings and on with the story… Here goes**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sighed as she looked down at Nott and Goyle's bodies, which, at that moment, were scrawled across the floor of the clearing. There were still so many things to do before they regained consciousness and time was slowly slipping away.

Hermione drew her wand and conjured two small, glass bottles, one has Goyle's name printed on it and the other had Nott's. Hermione knelt over Nott's body and placed the tip of her wand on his temple, before slowly pulling her wand away, extracting a silvery wisp, that was his memories, with it. She quickly uncorked Nott's bottle and placed the memory inside, the silvery substance settled at the bottom of the bottle. She put her wand to his head again and muttered, "_Obliviate", _erasing all memories of her living there. Hermione stood up and moved over to Goyle, repeating what she had just done to Nott.

The last spell that she cast was one she had created herself, specifically for this purpose, it was a mental signature as such, this spell placed and image inside someone's head, in Nott and Goyle's case, a Phoenix in mid-flight. The spell usually lasted two or three days, but for those days, the image would burn at the back of their heads and behind their eyelids every time they closed their eyes.

After Hermione cast the final spell, she stood back to admire her handiwork. Even though the two men lying in front of her had tormented her and her friends throughout school, and had tried to kill her many times during the multiple skirmishes that the Order and the Death Eaters had, had against each other, she couldn't help but feel sorry for these two men, when their leader found out about this, which without a doubt, they will, these two people will be punished, and that generally means being killed- or worse- tortured to insanity. _No one deserves that, _she thought.

Her thoughts were broken by a loud groan from the center of the clearing. Hermione's eyes snapped downwards, towards the two Death Eaters, which had begun to regain consciousness.

Hermione was safe for the moment, as her traveling cloak blended well with the shadow that the tree next to her was casting, but if she didn't move quickly, she would definitely be spotted and if they saw her, the memory charm she cast could break.

She quickly ducked behind a bush, hoping that no one had seen her. She had to get out of there. _Apparation? _She thought, _No, too noisy, they mustn't know I was here for this long. Wandless apparition, it's soundless? _She thought, tossing ideas around in her head, _No, I can't apparate that far. _She was clutching at straws, _Run?_

She was trapped. She could hear the two Death Eaters moving around nearby.

"Have you seen anyone yet?" She heard Nott ask.

"No, not yet." Was the reply.

_Shit! They're looking for me! _Panic gripped Hermione once again, she heard them getting closer, systematically checking behind trees and bushes, she had no idea what to do, she just sat there, held her breath and closed her eyes, hoping that they wouldn't find her.

_Are you a witch or not? _A voice asked incredulously, Hermione looked up, surprised, to see where the voice was coming from, she mentally face-palmed when she realized that she was talking to herself

"Yes..." She muttered.

_Then why are you just sitting there when you could, you know, _do _something?_

"There isn't anything I _can _do, if you haven't noticed I'm kind of stuck." She muttered, beginning to wonder if she was slightly insane.

_And you were apparently the smartest witch of your age…_

Suddenly, Hermione had a brainwave, she wandlessly apparated to behind a bush at the other end of the clearing, just before Goyle got to her hiding place. She cast a muffling charm to silence the sound of her apparation. _God, I hope this works, _she thought, before disapparating.

Hermione appeared at the edge of a small pine forest, many miles away from the one she was just in. She was still shaking from the adrenaline and nearly being caught, it had been a very close call indeed. She was also still very shaken up from having a conversation with herself; she found it strange since that voice she heard wasn't her own, but it did sound very familiar.

About half an hour's walk away from where Hermione had apparated was an old willow tree. The tree's drooping branches and light green foliage looked almost alien compared to the other trees.

Hermione pushed the drooping branches aside and stepped forward so that she was standing right in front of the tree trunk, she let the branches fall behind her, to form a curtain.

Hermione drew her wand and tapped the trunk of the tree twice. The tree bark began to change shape and move, before pushing it's self away from the rest of the trunk, forming a door, which swung open, inviting her inside.

Inside the tree trunk was a stairwell that led to a series of underground caves and tunnels, which are now home to the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione stepped through the door and into the stairwell, the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump. All light was blotted out for a second before small torches lit themselves, illuminating the stairwell.

Hermione had never gotten used to this place, even after two years, it just didn't have the same feel about it that Grimmauld Place had, but it was her fault that the Order had, had to relocate since she had accidentally shown Yaxely the location, while she was fleeing the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione began her decent down the stairs. Though there were many flights of stairs, they were enchanted in such a way that it only felt like you had walked down one flight of stairs.

Hermione exited the stairwell and walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the kitchen, she heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the door, she stopped to listen, pressing her ear to the door, she heard Ron yell, "Oh just shut up you- you…" struggling for words,"you ferret!"

Hermione smirked and opened the door, "Hermione!" she heard someone yell before tackling her into a bone-crushing, bear hug.

"Hello Ronald," she said, her arms were pinned by her side and she couldn't push him off her. He was still very clingy even though they never really had a relationship. "You can let go of me now" Hermione said, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh, yeah… right…. Sorry…" he said mumbling and scratching the back of his head.

"So how'd it go, Hermione." Said Harry, who was seated at the kitchen table, Draco was sitting across from him.

"Good, I got the memories and they have no recollection of what happened." She replied taking a seat next to Draco

"That's great, when do you want to look at the memories?" Draco asked.

"Umm… Tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Okay, we still have that meeting tomorrow though, remember" Harry reminded her.

"Yeah, well if I have to sit through that too, I should probably go to sleep now then. Night." Hermione said, standing up, "you coming, Draco?"

"Yeah. I'll be up soon." He replied.

"Okay, then." Hermione said, before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking out the door. On her way past Ron she had noticed that his ears had turned very red.

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible… Thanks again… God I should shut up now….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, another sort of filler chapter, well it does kind of explain things that I couldn't add into the story where it'd be coherent, but yeah I hope you guys enjoy it… **

**Chapter 3**

_Hermione was standing in the Great Hall; her feet were glued in place as she watched the spectacle unfold in front of her. Ron's hand was clinging to hers, but she ignored his vice-like grip and focussed on the centre of the hall, where her best friend, Harry Potter who had cheated death _twice_, was duelling with one of the Darkest Wizards of all time._

_She watched in awe as Voldemort's own killing curse rebounded, hitting him full on in the chest. He crumpled to the ground, and Hermione's eyes were glued to his as the life left them._

_The Great Hall dissolved around her and Diagon Alley took its place. She was seated across from Harry, outside in a small café. Hermione looked over at Harry; his eyebrows were creased together in a frown. _

"_I don't get it 'Mione," Harry grumbled, taking a sip from his coffee, "the war should've ended when Voldemort died, but Death Eaters are still attacking, it's almost as if nothing has changed." _

"_Harry," Hermione said soothingly, "if nothing had changed, you wouldn't be sitting here right now, your face would be plastered all over the shopfronts because Death Eaters would still be looking for you."_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's over, there is still a war going on and everyone has been lulled into a false sense of security because Voldemort is dead." _

"_But the war _is _over, Harry." Hermione said feeling exasperated._

"_Then explain why they are still attacking." Harry snapped._

"_You know exactly how it happens, Harry. Low level Death Eaters that avoided getting sent to Azkaban meet up in a pub and start talking about the "good ol' days", getting wasted, and then trying to re-live their glory days." Hermione said, "These attacks are probably unorganized, messy."_

"_They are still in their glory days, Hermione," Harry said patronizingly slowly so that Hermione could take in every world that he said, "These Death Eater attacks are too organized to be drunken attacks, they're clean and pulled off well." Hermione raised a speculating eyebrow._

"_How do you know this isn't some copycat?" Hermione asked_

"_Because they are still using the Dark Mark!" Harry seethed._

"_Well, that does seem kind of suspicious"_

"_Ya think?" Harry cut in scathingly._

"_But, Harry, if you keep looking for a dead man you're never going to find the real culprit, you _need _to keep things in perspective." Hermione snapped._

"_Yeah, I know, Hermione" Harry sighed, "It's just so stressful" _

"_I know, Harry," Hermione said, reaching across the table and putting her hand on his, "I know"_

_She smiled at him; he smiled in return and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream in the distance. "'Mione," Harry said, "Something's not right." He frowned._

"_Harry, if this _is _an attack, I think we should get out of here." Hermione said as masked figures began to apparate onto the street. "Don't, Harry, we _need _to get out of here." Hermione said, seeing the look on his face, it was the expression he got every time they went out looking for Voldemort._

"_I'm sorry, Hermione, these people need help." Harry said before running of into the crowd._

"_Harry! Wait!" Hermione yelled after him, "Harry, don't go – you can't just leave me here! Harry!" She called desperately, but Harry had already entered the crowd and was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck!" Hermione muttered before running after him._

_The street was chaos, Harry was nowhere to be seen and they were both in a lot of danger. Hermione ran down past Flourish and Blott's near the apothecary, where she saw three Death Eaters advancing on a young child and what appeared to be his older sister, they were both cowering and there was nothing that they could do. _

_Hermione drew her wand and sent a body bind curse at one of the Death Eaters, who froze and fell to the ground, his two lackeys turned around focussing all their attention on Hermione, "Go!" Hermione yelled at the two children, who promptly ran off. The two remaining Death Eaters looked disappointed about losing their catch until they realized who they were looking at._

"_Well, well, well," one of the masked figures sneered, "look who it is, Rowle," he said to his partner, "It's the Mudblood Granger." _

"_I can see that Yaxley." His partner chuckled._

"_Why, the last time I saw you, Mudblood," Yaxley spat, "was when you lead me to that secret hide out of yours." Hermione said nothing, "I'm not going to let you get away from me this time." Yaxley sneered, "I'm going to make your death painful, and then I'm going to mount your head on my wall for good measure."_

"_I'd like to see you try." Hermione snarled, before spitting on his shoes and running off. _

_Yaxley regarded his, now saliva covered boot, with distaste. "That bitch will pay for that." He seethed before chasing after her, Rowle followed suite, tailing Hermione through the twisting streets. _

_Hermione sprinted as fast as she could, regrettably, she hadn't been keeping in shape since the war had finished and even running for a short amount of time tired her out, and Yaxley and Rowle were closing the distance between them at a very fast rate. Hermione saw what she thought would be her exit and turned, only to find that she had turned into a small alleyway. Hermione looked around for a hiding place, but the alleyway was completely devoid of them. _

Well you've done it now,_ Hermione thought; _you've pretty much just destroyed any chances you had of surviving_. Hermione heard footsteps behind her; she turned around to face her assailant._

"_Well that was a stupid idea." Rowle said you could clearly hear the smirk in his voice, "you just deliberately ran into a dead end." _

"_And I thought we were going to lose her." Yaxley laughed, facing Rowle, "What should we do with her?" He asked his colleague._

"_I'm not sure" Rowle answered, "Kill her? Or capture her?"_

"_The Dark Lord never said he wanted her alive." Yaxley said._

"_Dark Lord?" Hermione asked cutting in, "He died months ago."_

"_That's what you think, Mudblood." Rowle smirked. "I think we should kill her… slowly." _

"_Agreed." Yaxley replied, Hermione paled at this, Yaxley smiled sadistically at the expression on her face, "I'm going to _enjoy _this."_

_Hermione drew her wand; she wasn't going down without a fight, even if it was two against one. Just as she was about to fire a curse a voice from the entry of the alley way called: "Hermione!" The two Death Eaters turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but saw no one. Hermione took her chance, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _She yelled, Rowle stiffened like a plank, and fell to the ground, Yaxley turned around in surprise just as Hermione charged at him, her shoulder hit him in the chest, winding him, and he crumpled to the ground, struggling to catch his breath._

_Hermione exited the alleyway, sprinting as fast as she could, many of the Death Eaters had disappeared from the main street and there were only a dozen left fighting. She heard heavy footsteps behind her; she turned around to see Rowle chasing after her with Yaxley trailing close behind. Hermione fired a barrage of curses behind her, none of which actually hit their targets, but it distracted them long enough for her to turn down into a smaller street connecting to the main road. _

_She was running past one of the smaller shops when two strong hands pulled her inside, before covering her mouth, and pulling her to the ground. She heard the sound of her two pursuers running past the shop front, the person holding her must have too because their hold on her slackened and she pulled herself up off the ground and she dusted herself off before looking at her apparent saviour, before he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Hermione pushed herself away from him._

"_M-Malfoy?" She stammered, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" _

"_I couldn't help myself," He said without the merest hint of a smirk, "I am most, absolutely and irrevocably in love with you, I have been since fourth year." _

Hermione woke with a start, that dream had been a recurring one, and probably one of her most prominent one's of Draco and, even though it happened years ago, she'll never forget that day. She reached her hand across to the other side of the bed, trying to find Draco, but all her hand came across was empty space. Hermione sat up looking around the room, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. She looked at her bedside table and found a note with her name on the front, written in neat, cursive writing, she unfolded the paper, and read the note.

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't wake you up in time for the meeting- not because I didn't want to, but because you're impossible to wake up- I'll tell them you're over exhausted and will get to the meeting later._

_Love You_

Hermione put the note down and looked over at her clock on the bedside table, "Shit!" It was one o'clock and her meeting had started at eleven.

Hermione jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran out the door, hoping that she wouldn't be penalized too much for her tardiness.

**A/N: Well, please review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear some advice to make my story better for you guys to read. I might have the other chapter up tonight as well. So, anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
